Kunoichi rose bonbon et ninja copieur
by pandore25
Summary: Quand Kakashi revient d'un longue mission, découvre une sakura devenue femme, et que celle ci n'a rien perdu de son mauvais caractére... fic terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le ninja copieur, ou comment faire tomber dans ces filets ou Kunoichi rose bonbon

Auteur : Pandore25

Rating : M, qui sait ?

Disclaimer : malgré mes efforts répétés, on refuse toujours de me louer Kakashi, ne serait ce que pour la nuit…

Alors voila, rien n'est à moi T-T

**Chapitre 1 : Une jeune fille ? Non une femme !**

Kakashi se reposait bien tranquillement dans un joli petit parc de Konoha.

Il était revenu depuis hier d'une longue mission d'un an.

Ce n'est pas tellement la durée de la mission qui l'avait exaspéré, c'est plutôt d'avoir oublié tout ces tomes de Ichii Ichii Paradise !

Aussi en rentrant c'était-il plongé immédiatement dans ses lectures plus que douteuse.

Kakashi était donc en train de lire tranquillement le tome 3, (Jiraiya était en train d'écrire le 4éme, et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que ce serait un chef d'œuvre…) lorsqu'il entendit un SENSEÏ assourdissant venant de derrière lui.

L'instant d'après, il avait une masse rose bonbon sur son torse, et qui était en train de l'étrangler !

Sakura, voyant son senseï passer du blanc au bleu, puis du bleu au violet en passant par le rouge, ce souvint de sa nouvelle force et relâcha son senseï…

-Désolé senseï...

-Pas grave, crachota celui-ci.

Il resta néanmoins rouge car, lorsque Sakura l'avait serré, il avait senti les seins de cette dernière contre son torse… On est ninja pervers ou on ne l'est pas, que voulez vous…

-Et bien…tu es une merveilleuse jeune fille !

-Une jeune fille ? Vous rigolez senseï ! Je suis une femme !

-Tu sais je ne suis plus ton senseï… et pour ce qui est de ta féminité je n'en doute pas, mais à 16 ans c'est un peu tôt pour dire que tu es une femme…

-Ah oui ! Et bien je vais vous dire quelque chose senseï…

-Hatake.

-Euh d'accord, Hatake… si je ne suis pas une femme, pourquoi avez-vous rougi quand je vous ai serré ?

Kakashi resta quelque instants bouche bée devant l'audace de Sakura, puis prit le parti d'en rire :

-Très bien tu m'as eu ! Mais on va dire que tu es une jeune femme, contente comme ca ?

-Ca me convient !

A ce moment l'estomac de Kakashi émit un râle d'agonie genre : « tu ne me nourris pas tout de suite et je te jure que je te fout un ulcérer que tu vas garder longtemps croit moi ! »

- Ah Ah Ah, c'est vrai j'ai pas déjeuné…

-Dites plutôt que vous vous êtes levés en retard comme d'hab ! Bon allez laissez tomber, je vous paie le dîner, ca vous tente ?

-D'accord, à une condition.

-C'est moi qui paie et vous émettez encore une condition ? Très bien, quoi ?

-Tutoie moi.

Sakura l'observa quelque instants, puis sourit :

-ok sans problème !

-très bien alors, en route !

Quelques mètres plus loin :

-Zut, j'ai oublié que j'avais rendez vous avec Genma et Gaï au terrain d'entraînements ! Tu ne m'en veux pas Saku' ?

-Non c'est bon, mais viens ce soir à la fête !

-Quelle fête ?

-Celle organisée par Tsunade pour fêter ses éternels 24 ans… tu la connais, elle refuse de vieillir !

-Très bien j'y serais !

-Ok alors rendez vous à 20h sur la place du village !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Plus de Mary Sue pour celui-ci, et je jure de ne plus en faire.

Ou alors un de temps en temps….

(Gaara s'approche avec son air de « refous moi encore avec une fille comme ca et jte dégomme ») d'accord plus de Mary Sue, mais me tue passsssssss T.T Gaaranouchet on peut s'arrangerrrrrr….. AIEEEUUHHHHHH


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vodka ou limonade ?

Bon j'avoue, mes persos sont un peu OOC… bon d'accord, beaucoup ' …

Alors voila la suite, merçi pour ceux qui m'ont rewiewé

**Chapitre 2 : Vodka ou Limonade ? **

-Kakashi est encore en retard…soupira Genma.

-Ca t'étonne ? Répondit Gaï

-Toujours en train de râler vous deux ? Un an ne vous a pas rendu plus mature !

-Kakashi ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres

-Bon pourquoi vous m'avez donnez rendez vous, râleurs ?

-Pour fêter ton retour pardi !

-Fêter comment mon retour ? Je vous connais, vous m'avez préparé quoi encore ?

-Et bien, dit genma en prenant le bras droit de Kakashi

-Tu verras bien !termina Gaï en prenant son bras gauche.

Et c'est ainsi que se trimbalant un Kakashi pas très d'accord, ils prirent le chemin d'Ichikaru…

A Ichikaru :

- IL EST DES NOTREEEUUHHHH IL A BU SON SAKE COMME LES AUTREUHHHHH

-Gaï tu te rend compte qu'il est à peine trois heures de l'après midi et que toi et Genma êtes soûl en voulant fêter mon retour ?

-Pourquoi t'es trouble fiesta Kakashiiiii

-On dit trouble fête Genma…

-M'en fouttttttttttttt

-Pff….

-Hips eh Anko viens pas là !fait moi un BISOUUUUU dit Gaï en se précipitant sur Anko…

Une baffe et un Gaï explosé à terre plus tard…

-Désoûler Gaï ? dit Kakashi en se penchant vers son ami étalé à terre

-RONFLLLLLLLL

- non mais je rêve…Il dort ! --'

-dites, vous pouvez ramasser vos deux copains là ? ca fait mauvais genre. Dit le patron d'Ichikaru

Genma était complètement vautré sur le comptoir, grommelant on ne sait quoi a propos du fait qu'être un cochon ca n'a pas que des mauvais côté… (Sous entendu à Shizune… )

-Bon beh quand il faut y aller…

Il prit les deux compères à bras le corps et les hissa sur son dos

- faut y aller ! Souffla-t-il sous l'effort

1 heures plus tard, après avoir raccompagné Gaï et Genma chez eux, Kakashi se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer pour la fête.

Il rentra donc chez lui et se mit en devoir de fouiller sa Garde robe dans l'espoir d'y trouver une tenue correcte (c'est du vécu, vi vi )

Une heure et demie plus tard…

Kakashi avait enfin trouvé une tenue qui lui convenait.

Pantalon noir et chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, faisant apparaître son torse.

Se regardant dans le miroir avec satisfaction, il hocha la tête, fier d'avoir eu la bonne idée de se promener dans la ville où avait lieu sa mission, et surtout d'être sorti pendant un mois avec une caissière d'un dernier magasin à la mode…

Il se préparait à sortir lorsqu'on sonna à la porte :

-Oui oui j'arrive !

Kakashi se dirigea vers la porte après un dernier regard vers son miroir (narcissique Kakashi ? meuhhhh non )

-Tiens Sakura ! Je croyais qu'on avait rendez vous à la place ?

-Oui mais j'ai rencontré Gaï et Genma en chemin, ils m'ont dit que tu voulais me voir …

-Ces deux là quand je les aurais sous la main…Enfin entre je t'en prie.

Tu veux quelque chose à boire demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, Sakura sur ses talons.

-Euh oui, tu as quoi ?

-Eh bien…Vodka, Saké, Rhum, limonade…

-Je dois dire que j'hésite…

-Ce sera limonade.

-Eh ! Je suis…

-Une jeune femme oui je sais… soupira Kakashi, en mettant dans la limonade de Sakura un doigt de Rhum, là contente ?

-Très.

-Humph…

Kakashi se servit un verre de Vodka, et ils se mirent à discuter des derniers changements s'étant produits à Konoha…


	3. Chapter3:Ragots et potins made in Sakura

Tout d'abord, merçi à ceux qui m'on rewiewé, bonne ou mauvaise, vous êtes toujours de bons conseils

Ensuite, voici la suite de cette histoire, qui je l'espère ne va pas devenir fade, parce que je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à retrouver le fil de mes idées… --'

Enfin bon passons, voici le nouveau chapitre :

**Chapitre 3 : Ragots et potins made in Sakura !**

-tu sais quoi sen… euhhh Kakashi ?

-Hum ? Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire

-Eh bien figure toi que Naruto s'est enfin décidé, il a demandé à Hinata si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui !

-Il était amoureux de toi pourtant aux dernières nouvelles ?

-C'est vrai que tu es parti pendant un an…Il s'est passé tellement de chose…Mais au fait quelle était ta mission ?

-Top secret.

-Rhooohhhh allezzzzzzz (chibi eyes made in sakura)

-non ca ne marche pas avec moi, et maintenant dit moi qu'est ce qui a changé… dit Kakashi, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de rougir face à une Sakura plus que jolie dans sa tenue de soirée.

Mais oui, la soirée ! Sakura portait une magnifique robe noire échancrée dans le dos, et ouverte sur la cuisse gauche, elle avait l'air d'une vraie lady dans cette tenue.

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la réflexion.

-Oh euh merçi tu es très bien aussi habillé comme ca, ca change ! répondit Sakura en rougissant.

-Hum, alors ces changements ?

-Ah oui ! et bien les relations avec Suna sont au beau fixe, vu que Gaara est devenu Kazekage et que Temari sort enfin avec Shikamaru, Ino quand à elle a des vues sur Neji, mais à mon avis c'est pas pour demain…

Sakura vida son verre et leva des petits yeux vers Kakashi :

-Je peux en avoir un autre, s'il te plaîtttttt ?

Kakashi la resservit, en mettant nettement moins de Rhum dans son verre, Sakura ayant des colorations aux joues qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

-Tiens.

-Merci !!

Kakashi se rassit sur le canapé, et écouta patiemment Sakura lui débiter les derniers potins de Konoha lorsqu'il tilta sur un nom :

- Tu as bien dit Genma ?

-Oui, il s'est pris un râteau de la part de Shizune…

-raconte.

-Eh bien il avait invité Shizune au resto, tout ce passait bien, l'ambiance était romantique à souhait, et puis tout un coup une fille débarque en plein milieu du dîner, met une gifle à genma et commence à l'insulter de tout les noms…

-Et la fille c'était ?

-Une des anciennes petites copines de genma…

-Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne pas…

-Alors Shizune lui a foutu une baffe aussi…. Elles étaient en promotion ce jour là !

Et puis il y a Tsunade aussi, dit Sakura d'un air de conspiratrice

- ???

-Tsunade sort….. Avec Jiraiya !

Boum ! Kakashi tomba du fauteuil…

Se frottant les fesses devant une Sakura hilare, il lui dit :

-Comment ? Il ne pouvait pas se sacquer ces deux là ?

-Apparemment si ! Mais chut c'est un secret faut rien dire, parce que sinon Tsunade, elle me tue… En fait elle compte l'annoncer ce soir, à la fête !

Tout deux se regardent effaré…

-LA FETE !

Une calvacade plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura arrivèrent très très très en retard…

-tiens mais qui voilà, retentit la voix que Sakura et Kakashi espérait ne pas entendre de la soirée…

-Tsunade, ma chère Senseï !

-sakura tu as bu…

-Meuhhhh pas du tout !

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit « chère senseï » sinon…, Kakashi, c'est illégal de faire boire une Kunoichi mineure !

-Hum…Vous êtes pas mal avancée non plus, si je peux me permettre, Hokage-Sama…

-Comment oses tu ! Pour la peine, tu dois danser avec moi maintenant !

Tsunade, à l'aide de sa force herculéenne, empoigna un Kakashi pas très coopératif, et se dirigea vers la piste de danse

-Pitié… gémit Kakashi en regardant Sakura

Celle-ci éclata de rire en voyant l'air désespéré de kakashi…

Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai tapé ce chapitre en regardant le retour de la momie, c'est sans rapport, mais bon…

Rewiewez s'il vous plaît


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci merci merci à tous ceux qui m'on rewiewé, very very merci

Ne vous faisons plus attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite, avec une nouveauté :

Les points de vue !

**Chapitre 4 : points de vue différents mais sentiments communs…**

_Point de vue Kakashi_

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle a foutu quoi dans ces obus ? Je ne peux pas respirer ! Arg je veux bien qu'on dise que je suis pervers, mais je ne veux pas finir étouffé dans les seins de Tsunade moi !

Help ! Au secours ! SOS !

Et Sakura qui rigole, ce n'est pas croyable !

Ah elle vient de se faire inviter par Jiraiya, bien fait !

Hum…Elle est méga jolie dans cette robe…

-Non Kakashi, pense à la différence d'âge …

T'es qui toi ?

-Ta conscience …

J'ai une conscience moi ? T'es revenue quand de vacances ?

-Imbécile, j'étais toujours là !

Oui bon ca va, tais toi je mate.

-Pff gamin… »

_Point de vue Sakura_

« Trop hilarant, kakashi est littéralement collé à Tsunade ! AH AH AH !

Oui, bon …

C'est bon là, elle va le lâcher…

Et mais quoi ?! Ce n'est pas son doudou !

Ce n'est pas le mien non plus d'ailleurs…

Tiens je viens de voir deux Jiraiya venir vers moi…Ferais mieux de m'asseoir moi…

- Sakura, me donnerez l'honneur de dansez avec moi ?

Depuis quand il est poli l'ermite pervers ? Tsunade a du bien le dresser…

Eh je n'ai pas accepté que je sache ! Et puis pourquoi il n'invite pas sa copine d'abord ?

Ce n'est pas kakashi qui lui fait peur !

Oula ca tangue, pourquoi la pièce elle bouge ? Méchante pièce !

_Fin des points de vue._

Sakura fit quelques pas en direction de la piste de danse, puis s'écroula dans les bras d'un jiraiya étonné.

-Je jure que je ne lui ait rien fait ! dit-il en voyant une Tsunade furax se diriger vers lui.

-Passe là moi, lui dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'un ronflement sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, où régnait le silence le plus complet…

-Elle… Elle dort !

- tous : --'

-Kakashi… gronda Tsunade

Kakashi, voyant l'orage arrivé, et ne se sentant pas de taille face à une Tsunade très en colère, préféra essayer de s'éclipser…

Il est important ici de préciser essayer, car celle-ci fourra Sakura dans les mains d'un Jiraiya au ange, et attrapa Kakashi par le col, le secouant comme un prunier…

-IMBECILE ! DONNER DE L'ALCOOL À UNE MINEURE TU N'AS PAS HONTE !!!!

-Mais…

-PAS DE MAIS ! TU VAS VEILLER SUR ELLE JUSQU'À DEMAIN !

- Si…

-C'EST UN ORDRE DE TON HOKAGE !

- Très bien…

Après que Tsunade eut assommé Jiraiya pace qu'elle avait remarqué ses mains baladeuse sur son élève, elle la tendit avec douceur à Kakashi, lui donna l'adresse de Sakura, et tourna les talons.

-Ah et Kakashi…

-Hum ?

-J'apprend que tu as eu un geste déplacé envers elle…Je te castre.

-Gloups…vais pas traîner ici moi…

Et c'est un kakashi portant dans ces bras une Sakura endormie et fuyant une Tsunade furax que vous auriez pu rencontrer dans les rues tranquilles de Konoha cette nuit là…

Alors , toujours aussi bien ? Laissez des rewiews !


	5. chapitres 5 :Les caprices de miss Sakura

Encore une fois (j'ai l'impression de me répéter ) merçi a tout ceux qui m'on rewiewé, Tokito-san, Sad Sweet Girl, Eiko, thanks you very much !

Voici la suite, avec un rappel :

_-Ah et Kakashi…_

_-Hum ?_

_-J'apprend que tu as eu un geste déplacé envers elle…Je te castre._

_-Gloups…vais pas traîner ici moi…_

_Et c'est un kakashi portant dans ces bras une Sakura endormie et fuyant une Tsunade furax que vous auriez pu rencontrer dans les rues tranquilles de Konoha cette nuit là…_

**Chapitre 5 : Sakura, ou l'enfant gâtée qui fait un GROS caprice…**

Kakashi n'en menait pas large, sentant toujours le regard de Tsunade le poursuivre…

Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait peur, non…C'est juste qu'un kakashi averti en vaut deux, voilà tout.

-Bon elle habite où ? Hum… rhooh Tsunade a vraiment une écriture de cochon, on dirait qu'une limace est passée sur ce papier… beurk il est tout gluant…

Kakashi réussit à déchiffrer les mots :

5 rue du Chewing gum

Kakashi : --'

Il se dirigea donc vers cette fameuse rue, tout a fait appropriée à Sakura…

Devant la maison de Sakura :

-Mignonne la baraque…Bon elle est où la clé ?

Il déposa délicatement Sakura au sol, et se dit :

-je ne vais quand même pas la fouiller… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais bon…Si c'est quelqu'un passe, ma réputation de pervers sera tout à fait établie !

Bon essayons le coup classique, le pot de fleur…

Kakashi se dirigea vers le pot de fleur sur la tablette de fenêtre, un magnifique… cactus ?!

L'auteur a vraiment des idées zarbi…

**Petit intermède :**

**Moi : t'a dit quoi là kakashinouchet ?**

**Kakashinouchet : c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?**

**Moi : celui que tu va te taper jusqu'à la fin de la fic si tu te tais pas, na !**

**Kakashinouchet : Je te rappelle que tu es sensée m'adorer…**

**Sakura : c'est vrai ca !**

**Moi : Et toi t'es sensée être évanouie ! assomme Sakura Et maintenant, KAKASHINOUCHET, tu décides quoi ?**

**Kakashinouchet : d'accord, j'abandonne … --'**

**Moi : Biennnn on reprend ! 3, 2,1… Action !**

Fin du délire de l'auteur…

Je disais donc, Kakashi se dirigea vers le pot de fleur sur la tablette de fenêtre, un magnifique cactus qui avait toutes les raisons de se trouver là (Kakashi : --' Moi : fait semblant de pas le voir, tout en matant… : p)

Il souleva le pot avec précaution, et …

-Tiens, un petit mot ?

Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir stupide voleur ! Ah Ah ! Cherchez encore ! Signé :

Sakura Haruno.

-Elle est pas croyable…Bon sous le paillasson alors !

Manque de bol pour Kakashi, encore un mot :

Persévérez, vous finirez peut-être pas vous rendre compte de votre idiotie…

Sakura Haruno.

-Mais elle m'énerve ! Elle sait pas faire comme les gens normaux et se laisser cambrioler non ? Bon je n'ai plus qu'une solution…

Kakashi se tourna d'un air résolu vers Sakura, mais intérieurement l'idée l'enchantait…

Il s'approchait déjà de Sakura, lorsqu'une voix le coupa en plein élan…

-Kakashi Senseï ? Alors c'était vrai, Sakura est soûle ?

-Ino, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Bah je me suis dit que vous n'auriez sûrement pas les clés, alors je vous les apporte, vu que Sakura me donne toujours un double…

Une furieuse envie de foutre un chidori dans la face de la blonde le traversa…

-Merci Ino, grinça-t-il en attrapant les clés.

-Bien, nous on retourne à la fête, tu viens Neji Kun ?

Kakashi avisa le jeune homme qui c'était tenu jusque là dans l'ombre.

-Ouais, si tu veux Yamanaka…

Ino prit le bras du jeune homme est s'en retourna à la fête…

- Eh bien pour ces deux là ce n'est pas gagné…

Il ouvrit la porte et reprit Sakura dans ces bras, celle-ci gémit légèrement lorsque Kakashi la hissa dans ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en associant ce petit bruit à d'autres situations…

Il déposa Sakura dans le canapé du salon, et fit un tour de reconnaissance de la maison pour trouver sa chambre, qu'il trouva (je serais tentée de dire malheureusement)…

Entièrement rose, et avec plein de petites peluches de toutes sortes, cette chambre foutait la gerbe à kakashi…

Ces petits nounours qui le regardait avec un petit air vicieux…

Non kakashi n'était pas parano, juste légèrement fatigué…

Il repartit donc chercher sakura, et la coucha dans le lit

- Je ne vais pas la déshabiller non plus ?

-Hum…Kakashi ?

-Tiens réveillée belle au bous soûle ?

-Hum…

-Bon moi j'y vais…

-Non ! Reste s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas rester toute seule, Kakashi…

-Oh misère…

-Reste ou je hurle… Et je dirais à Tsunade-sama que tu as eu des gestes déplacés…

-C'est pas possible, tu es une véritable peste quand tu es soûle ?!

-AHHHHHHHHHH

Kakashi, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Sakura :

-D'accord, d'accord !

Il retira sa veste, se retrouvant torse nu, prit une couverture dans l'armoire et se coucha dans le fauteuil présent dans la chambre de Sakura.

-Tu fais quoi ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je passe tes caprices !

-Je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi Kakashi… Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être seule…

Alors toujours aussi marrant ?

Please Rewiews !


	6. chapitre 6 :Réveil assourdissant

Merci pour les rewiews, deux chapitres en une journée, je vous gâte lol

Alors voici la suite

Rappel :

_Il retira sa veste, se retrouvant torse nu, prit une couverture dans l'armoire et se coucha dans le fauteuil présent dans la chambre de Sakura._

_-Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je passe tes caprices !_

_-Je t'ai demandé de dormir avec moi Kakashi… Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas être seule…_

**Chapitre 5 : Crise de larmes et réveil assourdissant …**

Kakashi se demandait comment sortir de cette me…euh mélasse, restons poli kakashinouchet voyons !

Donc, Sakura, prenant son temps de réflexion pour un refus, dit :

-Bien ! Puisque tu ne viens pas à HIPS moi, c'est HIPS moi qui vient à toi !

Et d'une démarche chaloupée, Sakura se dirigea vers Kakashi…

Et se serait lamentablement écroulée sur le sol, si Kakashi ne l'avait pas rattrapée…

-Tu fais que des conneries quand t'es bourrée toi !

Il est important de préciser que Kakashinouchet est très, mais alors là très con quand il s'agit de délicatesse.

Et qu'il ignore apparemment qu'il ne faut pas engeuler quelqu'un de complètement bourré…

-OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Calme…Calme toi Sakura, je rigolais, d'accord ? Je n'étais pas sérieux !

-SI TU L'ETAISSSSSSSSSSSS OUINNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Eh shit, je fait comment pour m'en sortir moi ?

Se tapant toujours une Sakura éplorée sur ses abdos, il la porta jusqu'au lit, la recoucha, en espérant que ca atténuerait ces pleurs.

Manque de bol pour Kakashi, Sakura était têtue…

- OUIN TU M'AIMES PAS TU VEUX MÊME PAS DORMIR AVEC MOI !!!!!

-Oh et puis tu l'auras bien cherché !

Il se coucha entre les couvertures, mettant quand même de l'espace entre leur deux corps.

(Kakashi, étant un homme normalement constitué, redoutait les réactions de son corps face à une Sakura toute mignonne avec ses joues rouge dues à l'alcool…)

Sakura soupira de contentement.

Quelques instants plus tard, kakashi entendit un ronflement sonore s'élever dans la chambre, et pensa qu'il pouvait se faire la malle dans le fauteuil.

Mais notre ninja copieur favori n'avait bizarrement pas de veine ce soir là (Kakashinouchet : Auteur perverse ! Moi : Qui ca ? Moi ? - Regarde ces ongles - j'ai rien fait moi… - petite auréole au dessus de la tête-)

Et il se retrouva avec une Sakura collée à lui, l'entourant de ces bras telle une sangsue en manque de sang. (J'adore la comparaison )

-Oh non pitié… Pas ca…

Et oui, kakashi étant un homme, pervers de surcroît, une certaines parties de son anatomie, que nous ne nommerons pas ici, se mit à changer radicalement…

-Non pas le chapiteau de cirque, pitié…

Se rappelant des bonnes paroles de Tsunade, il n'eut pas le choix que de recourir à la méthode suprême…

-Oh pitié… bon quand faut y aller… Pense à Gaï en porte-jarretelles , pense à Gaï en porte-jarretelles…Oh je me dégoûte moi-même…

L'effet fut aussi radical que la méthode, quelque minutes plus tard plus aucune bonne ne déformai le couvre lit de Sakura, mais les conséquences sur l'état psychologique de Kakashi fut affreux…

Toute la nuit, c'est une image de Gaï en porte-jarretelles dansant la lambada qui peupla ses rêves…

Sakura s'éveilla au matin, la tête en bouillie, avec l'impression que des milliers de Naruto foutait le bordel dans son cerveau…

Au delà de cette impression, elle ressentit un bien être qui l'étonna, avant de se rendre compte de quoi ou plutôt de qui elle se servait comme oreiller…

Avant d'entendre la réaction de Sakura, faisons un tour dans Konoha ce matin là…

Les petits oiseaux chantaient, le soleil dardait ces magnifiques rayons sur une ville non moins magnifiques…

Tsunade, que la fête avait épuisé (et encore plus les galipettes après avec son fiancé, mais bon passons…), se servait comme à son habitude d'une pile de dossiers à remplir d'urgence comme oreiller, avec son fiancé étendu dans un coin, complètement assommé par la nuit qu'il avait passée…

Gaï s'éveillait dans la plus complète plénitude, ce souvenant du merveilleux moments passé avec Anko…Avant de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme,et de se souvenir qu'il s'était réveillé prit de frissons au début de la nuit….

Hinata comme tout les matins, regardait la photo de son bien aimé Naruto, ce disant que ce jour serait le bon, qu'elle allait enfin lui annoncer sa flamme.

Même Neji était de bonne humeur ! Il chantonnait un des derniers tubes en vue de Konoha tout en se savonnant énergiquement sous la douche.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Ino se rappelait avec enchantement la nuit passée…

Bref, une magnifique journée s'annonçait.

Mais soudain…

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas reconnu cette voix mélodieuse ?)

Le souffle de la voix de Sakura (Si si c'est bien elle ) souleva les papiers de Tsunade, laquelle se prit son bureau en pleine tronche en jurant qu'elle allait le castrer, réveillant jiraiya par la même occasion…

Gaï se souvint soudain d'une partie de son rêve… kakashi le regardait danser la lambada en porte-jarretelles ! Gaï se précipita à la toilette, le teint soudain en parfait accord avec sa combinaison…

Hinata vit avec horreur le verre de sa précieuse photo se fendiller, et tomba au sol en morceau… Ces domestiques là retrouvèrent plus tard en tenue de combat complète, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre « qu'elle tuerait ce foutu ninja copieur ».

Neji prit soudain une teinte écrevisse, car étant en train d'augmenter légèrement la température de l'eau lorsque Sakura avait fait entendre sa voix si miraculeuse, il avait brutalement tourné le bouton d'eau chaude…

Ino, entendit le cri de douleur de son nouveau petit ami et le cri de colère de Sakura, se prit les pieds dans son string en sortant précipitamment du lit de Neji, et alla dire bonjour au sol…

Eh Eh je suis sadique, je coupe au meilleur moments mais désolé, j'ai une disserte à préparer, je dois donner cours à des petits monstres… (Bon d'accord ils ont un an de moins que moi, mais c'est pas une raison ) Allez, please Rewiews !


	7. Chapitre 7: La folie de Konoha

Merci encore et toujours pour vos rewiews, ca fait trop plaisir en rentrant complètement crevée de la school

Donc, merçi a tokito-san, Sad Sweet Girl, yuna0201, je vous adore

Rappel:

_Hinata vit avec horreur le verre de sa précieuse photo se fendiller, et tomba au sol en morceau… Ces domestiques là retrouvèrent plus tard en tenue de combat complète, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre « qu'elle tuerait ce foutu ninja copieur »._

_Neji prit soudain une teinte écrevisse, car étant en train d'augmenter légèrement la température de l'eau lorsque Sakura avait fait entendre sa voix si miraculeuse, il avait brutalement tourné le bouton d'eau chaude…_

_Ino, entendit le cri de douleur de son nouveau petit ami et le cri de colère de Sakura, se prit les pieds dans son string en sortant précipitamment du lit de Neji, et alla dire bonjour au sol…_

**Chapitre 7 : la folie de konoha…**

-Aïe, non Sakura, arrête, pitié Ouille, non mais ce n'est pas ma Aieuhhhh faute !! Tenta tant bien que mal de dire Kakashi…

-Pas ta faute ?! Tu fais quoi à demi à poil dans mon lit, espèce d'obsédé sexuel !

-Mais c'est toi qui…

-Moi ! Comment oses-tu ? Moi, pauvre petite victime innocente dans cette histoire ! Kakashi, j'espère que tu as fait ton testament !

-Mais, hier tu été soûle et alors.

-Parce qu'en plus tu as profité de moi !

Kakashi attendit le prochain coup, mais il ne vint pas…

Retirant prudemment la tête de dessous ses bras, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura…Qui était bouche bée, et les yeux totalement exorbité.

-Oh non pitié… j'ai pas fait ca ! dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit

-Ah tu te souviens enfin !

-…

-Alors ?

-…

-J'attend des excuses…

-…………………………………………………………………………………….désolé.

-Ah bah quand même ! Tu n'es pas futée au réveil !

Kakashi Hatake, tout ninja copieur qu'il fut, ne put éviter le cousin lancé rageusement dans sa direction, et se le prit donc magistralement dans la face…

**Sur la place de Konoha :**

Neji, Hinata, Ino, Gaï, Tsunade, Jiraiya et tout autre gens dérangés par les vocalises de Sakura se tenait sur la grande place…

Neji, arborant une teinte pivoine qui ne lui allait pas du tout, avec divers pansements sur des endroits non moins divers regardait d'un air sombre en direction de la maison de Sakura, Ino, un énorme pansements sur son groin euh nez, scusez , tenait pas le bras son nejinouchet d'amour.

Hinata, en tenue d'ANBU affûtait une dernière fois ses Kunaï…

Gaï, armé d'un porte-jarretelles dans une main, serrait de l'autre une radio diffusant de la lambada non stop, se disant qu'enfin, il allait prendre sa revanche…

Tsunade préparait les instruments nécessaires à la castration de Kakashi, se disant que celui l'avait bien cherché, tandis que Jiraiya se demandait ce qui se passait…

Hinata se dirigea vers l'estrade dressée au centre de la place, et d'une voix forte dit :

-Kakashi a fait le pervers une fois de trop ! Êtes vous avec moi ?

-OUI

-PLUS FORT !!!! ETES VOUS AVEC MOI ?

-OUI ! Dirent-ils tout, brandissant torche et fourche (version ancienne, genre allons traqué le vilain pervers pas beau … ).

-Alors en avant, vers le repère de la sorcière !

Toute la petite troupe se mit en marche, guidée par une Hinata survoltée…

**Chez Sakura…**

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non c'est bon, j'ai la tête dure …

-Tiens voici tes œufs, dit sakura en servant Kakashi.

Il était tout deux attablé en train de prendre tranquillement leur petit déjeuner lorsque soudain…

- NOUS SAVONS QUE TU ES LA, NINJA COPIEUR OBSEDE SEXUEL !

-Mais… c'est Hinata ! s'exclama Sakura

-SORS ET IL NE T'ARRIVERA RIEN…ou si peu…

-Sakura se dirigea vers la fenêtre à l'avant de la maison et l'ouvrant, passa sa tête au travers :

-Eh Hina ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a que nous allons en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce pervers ! Dit Hinata en désignant d'un doigt rageur Kakashi qui s'était prudemment glissé derrière Sakura…

-Pour une fois que j'ai rien fait moi…

-RIEN FAIT ! NOUS AVONS TOUS ETE REVEILLE EN SURSAUT ! TU DOIS PAYER KAKAHI !

Et Hinata lança un Kunaï sur l'endroit exact ou se tenait kakashi quelques secondes auparavant…

-Oula… d'accord… je n'ai plus qu'à sortir l'arme fatale…murmura Sakura

Hinata ? dit-elle tout haut

-Hum ? répondit celle-ci, tout en surveillant d'un air mauvais Kakashi

-Dit moi…Reprit Sakura tout bas, pour que seule Hinata l'entende, qui dirait tu si je te donnais le numéro de Naruto et que tu oublie toute cette histoire ?

Retour de la Hinata toute timide…

-Tu…Tu… Tu ferais… ca ?

-Bien sur ! Tiens, voila, dit Sakura en lui passant, mais maintenant fait dégager toute cette foule…

Hinata regarda quelques moments le numéro inscrit sur la feuille de papier rose d'un air de totale admiration, puis tournant les talons, dit à ces amis :

-Plus rien à voir ! Circulez !

-Mais…

Regard de tueuse de la part d'Hinata, et deux secondes après, plus personne ne se trouvait devant la maison de Sakura.

Hinata repartit vers chez elle, en serrant sur son cœur le numéro de Naruto, l'embrassant quelques fois…

-Pff tu me dois une belle chandelle Kakashi…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, les lèvres du ninja copieur s'étant posé sur ses lèvres…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les ferma, et alors qu'elle allait répondre au baiser, kakashi se retira, lui dit merçi, et s'en alla silencieusement…

Alors ? Content ? ca commence à aller bien entre ces deux là !

Please rewiews !


	8. Chapter 8 : Pourquoi ?

Merci pour les rewiews, ca fait plaisir, et désolé du retard, mais on déménage complètement ma chambre, et j'ai pas vraiment de temps pour écrire --'

Enfin, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Rappel :

_Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, les lèvres du ninja copieur s'étant posé sur ses lèvres…_

_Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les ferma, et alors qu'elle allait répondre au baiser, kakashi se retira, lui dit merçi, et s'en alla silencieusement…_

**Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?**

Voila 2 jours que j'erre dans Konoha comme une âme en peine…

2 jours que je n'ai pas vu Sakura…

2 Jours que je me morfonds…

2 Jour que…

(Kakashi : oui beh c'est bon maintenant, on a compris que ca faisait 2 jours que j'avais embrassé sakura !

Moi : Toi tais toi je t'ai pas sonné, laisse mon génie créatif à l'œuvre !

Kakashi : Génie ? Ahhhhhhh qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre !

Moi : « c'est alors que kakashi fut tué par Itachi, qui savait pas très bien ce qu'il foutait là. Fin.

Kakashi : tu n'oseras pas…

Moi : vais me gêner, tiens…

Kakashi : Mon auteuse favorite que j'aime et que j'adore !!!

Moi : je préfère ca…)

Pourquoi j'avais embrassé Sakura ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Quand je l'ai vu, si belle dans les rayons du matin, et en plus cassé Hinata en beauté, je n'ai pas pu résister…

Mais comment pourrais je jamais lui parler à nouveau !

J'ai l'âge d'être son père !

Oui bon, vous allez dire que je suis bien conservé quand même…Je sais, vous savez ca demande beaucoup d' entraînement, de musculation et…

Moi : abrége tu veux…

Pff… oui bon passons…

Oh non pitié je suis maudit c'est pas possible ! Vite ce caché… Arg trop tard, je suis repéré…

Fin du point de vue de kakashi.

-Ah kakashi, mon cher rival ! Que la fougue de la jeunesse te foudroie ! ( Gaï avec un sourire à la colgate, sur fond de mer enragée, quoi de plus effrayant ?)

-Salut kakashi ! dit, beaucoup plus simplement, Genma.

-Ouais salut…

-Oula… t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette toi…

-Hum…

-ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec un truc rose ?

-…

-Je le savais ! Tu as été frappé par la fougue mémorable de la jeunesse !

- … c'est où qu'on doit appuyer pour le stopper…

- La fameuse légende de la jeunesse increvable rayonne dans tout les cœurs de Konoha !

-Pitié…

- Et la fougue ancestrale de… HUMPH !

- Merci de l'avoir bâillonné genma…

-De rien kakashi, allez viens je te paye un verre.

- Atjeltdz mou !!! (Signifie attendez moi en langage Gaiesque avec un bâillon sur la bouche et ligoté au sol…)

Et kakashi et genma se dirigèrent vers Ichiraku, suivit d'un Gaï sautillant…

**Chez Ichiraku.**

Gaï qui avait réussi on ne sait comment à se défaire de ses liens, commença un long exposé sur la manière effroyable de traiter ses amis par une longue et douloureuse expositions à la fougue de la jeunesse…

Que nos deux acolytes n'écoutèrent évidemment pas.

-Et c'est juste ca le problème ? Tu l'as embrassé et c'est tout ?

-Ouais mais…

-Et alors la fougue de la jeunesse vous transportera…

-Mais quoi ?

-Bah… je suis quand même beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle…

-… Car la jeunesse n'est que merveille, je vous le dis…

-Tu rigoles ! Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

-Mouais…

- Et vous verrez, vous n'arriverez pas à… dites vous m'écoutez ?

-NON répondirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.

- T-T je suis un incompris…

-Bon allez, sérieusement Kakashi, va la voir.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît…. Tu ne peux pas résister à mes chibi eyes !

-non.

-allez quoi !

-non.

-je m'occupe de tes prochaines missions !

-non.

-je fais ton repassage !

-non.

-je fais ton ménage entièrement en tenue de bonne !

- Ton offre est tentante… Mais c'est non.

-D'accord… alors je sors l'arme fatale… si je vais dire mon amour à Shizune… Tu vas dire le tien à Sakura !

Alors ? Plutôt court, je sais, mais avec ma furie de mère au basque je ne peux pas faire plus pour l'instant T - T


	9. Chapitre 8 bis: torture pour Sakura !

Et voilou le chapitre 8 bis ! Le point de vue de Sakura pendant que kakashi se morfond dans les rues de Konoha !

Réponse au rewiew :

yuna0201 : c'est la première fois que j'écris, alors j'essaie de ne pas trop prendre du retard et merçi

Sad Sweet Girl : hum… qui sait…. En tout cas, réponse dans le chapitre suivant !

Tokito-san : ce sont mes préférés aussi et j'avoue que j'avais une assez bonne image de genma en bonne :p ( j'ai essayé de le réserver, mais il est très prit ces derniers temps lol)

Alors voila le **chapitre** **8 bis : Torture pour le pauvre petit cerveau de Sakura !**

Rappel :

_-je fais ton ménage entièrement en tenue de bonne !_

_- Ton offre est tentante… Mais c'est non._

_-D'accord… alors je sors l'arme fatale… si je vais dire mon amour à Shizune… Tu vas dire le tien à Sakura !_

**Chapitre** **8 bis : Torture pour le pauvre petit cerveau de Sakura !**

OUINNNNNNNNNN pourquoi il est partiiiiiiiiii j'embrasse comme une chaussette ou quoi ?

Et Ino qui vient me squatter avec son nouveau petit chéri que d'abord il se quitteront même plus et que Sasuké il compte plus parce que c'est un psychopathe en puissance…

…

………

……………………

Je veux mon kakashi !!!!!!!! Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Quoi vous voulez ma photo peut-être ?

Pourquoi ils me regardent comme des poissons ces deux là ?

- Euh… Sakura ca va ?

Alors là s'en est trop ! Je prends Neji par le col, et hop !

Ejecté l'hyugâ ! Et par la fenêtre encore !

-Non mais c'est va pas non ? Mon mec ! Attend mon petit bébé d'amour, maman Ino arrive !

Et en plus elle saute par la fenêtre… alors que la porte était juste à côté…

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

TOC TOC TOC

Ouille ca fait mal… plus boire 5 verre de vodka de suite… aïe ma tête…

TOC…

…

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC!!!!

C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive…

Quoi ? Elles font quoi là les furies ?

-Sakura, nous avons décidés toute, c'est-à-dire Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, et moi-même, la plus belle et plus puissante hokage qui ai jamais existé, de te sortir du gouffre dans lequel tu es tombée ! Peut importe le garçon, il ne résistera pas à nos stratégies !

OH MON DIEU !

Il y a une crise de Gaï mania au village ou quoi ?

(Faut dire que Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata et Tsunade version Gaï ca doit être assez effrayant…)

NON au secours lâchez moi !!!!!!

Eh mais c'est ma chambre ca ! Pas entrer qu'il est écrit ! Non allez quoi, il y a encore son odeur, c'est pour ca que j'y vais plus depuis 2 jours… (Et que j'aère plus depuis 2 jours…)

**Fin du point de vue Sakura !**

Les filles attachèrent Sakura à une chaise, en face de sa coiffeuse, et elle purent commencer la séance de tortu… euh pardon de relookage…

-Un peu plus de blush Hinata !

-Oui Tsunade-sama…

-Ino, essaie une autre coiffure, les couettes ca ne va pas… et non tu ne lui teindras pas les cheveux en verts !

-Ok la veill… AÏE non je voulais dire illustre Tsunade-sama !!

-Alors Tenten tu as trouvé la tenue idéale ?

Arg c'est quoi cette horreur, elle va pas au carnaval quand même !

-Ah bon ? Mais moi je trouvais ca beau, argua tenten en exhibant le mini jupe rose bonbon et le top bleu ciel qu'elle avait trouvé

Elles la regardèrent toute avec un regard incrédule…

- c'est bon ca va je replonge…

Et elle disparut sous le tas de linge…

-Temari, ces chaussures ?

-J'ai trouvé la perle rare Tsunade Sama !

-OUAH !

De magnifiques bottes noires montant jusqu'au genou se trouvaient face à une Tsunade en adoration…

-Arrêtez de baver sur ces bottes Tsunade-sama !

-Dite je fait comment pour les lèvres ? Avec le bâillon ce n'est pas facile !

-Tu peux lui retirer Hinata… Vite bouchez vous les oreilles !

S'en suivit de la part de Sakura des jurons que je ne peux vous retranscrire ici…

- Ca y est je crois qu'elle est à bout de souffle…

-LIBEREZ…MOI…TOUT…DE…SUITE !!!!!!!

-Sakura nous faisons ca pour ton bien ! Maintenant laisse Hinata te mettre du rouge à lèvres.

Une Hinata amputée d'une main plus tard…

-Ahhhhhhhh sale petite tuutttt de tttuuutttt bordel de tuuuuttttt è é !!!!

-Hinata voyons !

- Non mais elle n'est pas bien ? Vous avez vu comment elle m'a mordu ! Et si elle a la rage, hein ?

-Hinata…

-Je veux mon naruto d'amour, pour qu'il me fasse un bisou sur le boboooooooo T.T

Tous : --'

**2 heures et des combats plus tard…**

Toute : Enfin !

Sakura faisait face au miroir, entièrement relookée.

Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait long, étaient doucement ondulés, retombant en vague sur ces épaules dénudées par un top noir à bretelles.

Elle portait un pantalon, noir également, avec les magnifiques bottes trouvées par Temari.

Hinata l'avait maquillée avec brio, du blush discret, du fard à paupières bleu et un mince trait de crayon noir mettait ses yeux émeraude en valeur.

Yeux qui observait d'ailleurs leur propriétaire d'un regard incrédule…

-Je… c'est pas… non, ce n'est pas moi ca !

-Mais bien sûr que si Sakura ! Et maintenant, la touche finale… La jalousie !

Et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur…

Et c'est là que j'attend vos suggestions, arriverez vous devinez ?

Je crois que non… allez, rewiews


	10. Chapter 9: Jalousie quand tu nous tient

Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre, et oui déjà j'avoue que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais les idées me fuient… néanmoins, je pense terminer sur une happy end, et commencer une potter fiction très bientôt, alors ne m'oubliez pas ;)

Merci a tous et a toutes pour vos encouragements, ca me fait très plaisir ! Alors sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

Rappel :

_Hinata l'avait maquillée avec brio, du blush discret, du fard à paupières bleu et un mince trait de crayon noir mettait ses yeux émeraude en valeur._

_Yeux qui observait d'ailleurs leur propriétaire d'un regard incrédule…_

_-Je… c'est pas… non, ce n'est pas moi ca !_

_-Mais bien sûr que si Sakura ! Et maintenant, la touche finale… La jalousie !_

_Et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur…_

**Chapitre 9 : jalousie quand tu nous tient…**

- Kiba ? Vous comptez rendre Kakashi jaloux de… Kiba ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Et toi n'approche pas tes sales pattes ou je te castre !

-Sakura calme toi, je suis sûre que ca va marcher !

-Vous êtes complètement sénile, Tsunade Senseï !

- TU VIENS DE DIRE QUOI LA ! TU ME DOIS UNE OBEISSANCE TOTALE, ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE PROMENER EN VILLE AU BRAS DE KIBA ! ET ILLICO !

- jamais !

- très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais draguer Kakashi !

- AU PIED VEILLE LUBRIQUE ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS ASSEZ AVEC JIRAIYA NON ?! LES SANINS SONT TOUS DES PERVERS EN PUISSANCE !

D'ABORD L'AUTRE FACE DE SERPENT DEGENERE QUI ME VOLE MON SASUKE ET ENSUITE L'AUTRE VEILLE QU'EN A MARRE DE FAIRE DES COCHONNERIE AVEC… euh tu viens Kiba ?

(Je crois que Sakura vient juste de croiser le regard de tueuse de Tsunade…)

Et Sakura attrapa un Kiba hébété par la manche, avant de s'enfuir ventre à terre, laissant Tsunade passer ses nerfs sur son mobilier…

**Dans les rues de Konoha.**

-Kiba, essaie encore une fois de me mettre une main au fesse, et je te castre, c'est clair ?

-Mais Sakura… on sort ensemble non ?

- T'a pas tout suivi toi ' bon je t'explique, tu es sensé rendre Kakashi jaloux

-Quoi l'épouvantail ?

Un Kiba écrabouillé par le poing de sakura plus tard…

-Redis ca encore une fois et je te massacre !

-Aïeuhh

-Pff chochote…

Sakura raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Kiba en arrivant devant Ichiraku, allant se coller tout contre lui…

-Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme fou…

-Ouais c'est ca… viens on va s'asseoir là ! Tu me payes le resto !

-Hein mais…

- QUOI ?

- Rien, Rien !

Kiba fixa son portefeuille d'un air chagriné… adieu vacances aux sources chaudes…

Ils s'installèrent quelques tables plus loin que notre fameux trio formé pas Gaï, Genma et… tadaaaaaaaa Kakashi !

-Kiba prend moi la main !

-Quoi ?

-Fait ce que je te dis, tronche d'imbécile !

Kiba se dépêcha de prendre la main de sakura dans la sienne. Lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, elle s'exclama :

-Oh c'est trop mignon ! Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble vous deux !

- Oh c'est tout récent ! Minauda Sakura en jetant des petits coups d'oeil vers Kakashi…

Celui-ci s'étant retourné à l'exclamation de la serveuse, verdit en apercevant Sakura main dans la main avec Kiba…

**A la table de Kakashi**

- c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Quoi ? demanda Genma en se tournant vers l'endroit que Kakashi regardait. Oh apparemment elle en a eu marre de t'attendre…

-Non mais il veut un coup de Sharingan dans sa tronche le dresseur de chien ou quoi ?

-Calme toi, la violence ne résout rien…

C'est à ce moment que Sakura éclata de rire, sûrement à l'écoute d'une blague de Kiba…

-Alors là s'en est trop ! dit Kakashi en se levant. Elève ou pas élève, je vais me le faire !

Et il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la table de Sakura…

- Il faut qu'on parle !

- je n'ai rien à te dire Kakashi.

- Sakura s'il te plaît…

- T'as entendu la dame ? Elle a dit non !

-Toi le morveux, dit Kakashi en le soulevant par le col, tu la ferme et tu rentre bien gentiment chez toi, ou sinon je t'arrange tellement que ta mère pourra plus te reconnaître !

- Ah ! Maman !

Et Kiba sauva sa peau loin du resto (Eh ca rime !)

Prochain chapitre : Discussion en amoureux, couple ou séparation ?

Ce sera mon dernier chapitre, qui je l'espère, sera aussi bien que le reste de la fic…

Rewiews ?

Pleaseeeeee


	11. Chapitre 10:Discussion en amoureux

Me voici de retour, pour la fin de la belle histoire de Kakashi et Sakura !

Alors sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 10 !

**Chapitre 10 : Discussion en amoureux, couple ou séparation ?**

-Non je ne veux plus te parler ! Tu m'as nié pendant 2 jours, alors approche toi de moi encore une fois et je t'arrache les yeux !

- Elle y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère… murmura Genma à Gaï

- T'as quelque chose à dire peut-être ? Lui dit Sakura en le menaçant du poing

- Moi ? Non j'ai rien dit moi… bon tu viens Gaï faut qu'on y aille…

Et Genma, prenant Gaï par la manche, s'en alla loin de la furie de konoha…

-S'il te plaît Sakura, écoute moi…

- NON !

- Sakura…

Elle laissa couler librement ses larmes, tout en hurlant après Kakashi :

- TU M'AS LAISSE TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI PENDANT CES DEUX JOURS ! ET TOI TU VIENS, TU JETTES MON AMI ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME JETER DANS TES BRAS ? TU N'ES PAS LA HUITIME MERVEILLE DU MONDE, HATAKE KAKASHI !

- hum… moi qui croyais…

- ET CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR SI TU NE VEUX PAS CHANTER AIGU TOUTE TA VIE !!!

-…

Kakashi s'approcha de Sakura, la prit dans ces bras et pendant qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable, lui dit :

- Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ma fleur de cerisier… maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît…

-…

- Sakura, j'avais peur tout simplement, j'ai beau un génie en puissance et un beau gosse merveilleusement canon, Aïeuhh !

Sakura venait de lui en foutre une…

- Viens en au fait veux tu, sale vantard !

-Hum, oui bon… donc j'avais peur de ta réaction, de notre différence d'âge, de tout quoi !

-Imbécile ! Si j'ai déprimé pendant deux jours chez moi tu crois que c'était pourquoi, tronche d'andouille !

- T'es toujours aussi douce par contre…

- Et toi t'es toujours aussi imbu de toi-même !

-…

-…

-Que décides tu ?

- Pourquoi ce serait seulement à moi de décider ? T'es aussi dans l'histoire je te rappelle !

- Moi j'ai juste ceci à te dire pour ma défense… je t'aime Sakura, petite fleur de cerisier au mauvais caractère …

- MOI MAUVAIS CARRACTERE ! MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR qui…

Sakura venait juste de comprendre ce que Kakashi venait de dire…

-t'es… t'es sérieux ?

- A ton avis ? Non j'ai juste dit ca pour les caméras de Konoha caché, comme ca je vais gagner un micro onde ! Franchement….

- Oh ca va hein ! Avec toi on ne sait jamais…

Kakashi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sakura, et lui dit :

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, même si je ne te propose pas le mariage tout de suite…

- Le mariage c'est bidon…

- ??? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais ca…

- Bah ouais, c'est qu'un bout de papier après tout, peu importe…

- Je suppose donc que l'on sort ensemble ?

- d'accord, à condition que tu cires tous les meubles le samedi pendant que je siroterai un cocktail, ensuite plus de paradis du batifolage, tu ne pars plus en mission de rang A, tu oublies le pub, tu sors les poubelles le jour de passage des éboueurs, tu paies les factures d'électricité et de téléphone, tu prépare le dîner quand je reviens de mission, tu…

- Non mais dans quelle galère je me suis embarqué moi… gémit Kakashi

Mais Sakura ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, l'embrassant passionnément…

Dans l'ombre, 5 pairs d'yeux les observait, victorieuse…

- On a réussi Tsunade sama…

- Qui est le prochain ?

- Selon ma liste, Gaï et Anko…

- Bon préparez l'artillerie lourde les filles, ces deux là vont être coriace…

Et voila tout et bien qui finit bien, n'empêche pauvre Kakashi…

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma première fic ? bien, pas bien, merveilleux, complètement nul ? N'oubliez pas les rewiews !


End file.
